The King's Lullaby
by MelodyOfFarewell
Summary: My first Grimmjow story. At first, I wanted to make this an Ichigo one, but I thought it'd be funner to make it Grimmjow.
1. Introduction

It was like a panther. Large, covered in what looked like white armor to her. It's black tipped ears seemed to tilt back, and it bared it's fangs at her. Ice-colored eyes glared into the small girl's, and a voice spoke," How can you see me." The small, five-year-old Ai stared at the strange creature. She tilted her head, her raven hair falling into large teal eyes. It wasn't even near dinner time, and it wasn't even a few moments after her school had been released for the weekend, when she met the panther. In fact, she hadn't been home to change out of the dark blue uniform that she was always required to wear. And she hadn't done any of her homework so she could play with her best friend Orihime Inoue. But she wasn't startled, and she wasn't afraid. For as long as she could remember, Ai could see beings like this one. But they never spoke to her. Not once had they acknowledged the presence of a small, human child. Ai felt relieved. Relieved to know that one of the creatures found her.

The voice brought her back from her happiness with a hiss," Answer me, human." She blinked twice, staring at it," I don't know." It's ears tilted back, and a growl escaped from the panther," Why aren't you running." She thought for a moment with a fingertip pressed against her chin before she nodded, approving of her answer," It's because you aren't scary." The panther apparently didn't like that answer, and it roared out at her," I can't tell if you're brave or just foolish, human." 'It might be a panther, but it could use some manners.' Ai thought. She said," You know, I do have a name. It's Ai." She gave an innocent smile, not knowing anything about the panther, and not caring if she was in danger. At first, the panther didn't respond. But it's voice softened to her surprise," ...Why do you introduce yourself to a monster?" She giggled, shaking her head as the voice became harsh once more," What the hell are you laughing at." Ai's smile became a large grin, and she laced her hands behind her back," Because if you were really a monster, you wouldn't be asking these questions!" The panther was again shocked, and became silent once more. She was relieved to see that it's guard became lowered, and it laid down like a house cat bathing in the sun with eyes closed. At least, that's what it reminded of her. She had to hide her laughter as she imagined her jumping on it's back and demanding a ride.

"Grimmjow." It suddenly said, causing her to jump out of her daydream. She blinked twice, and an ice-colored eye stared at her," ..That's my name. Grimmjow." Ai only smiled, and immediately sat down next to him. It's eye twitched and she grinned at him cutely," Does that make us friends, Grimmjow-san?" It seemed to be surprised, but it scoffed and turned it's head away from her," Friends I don't need or want." "Now that's not true. You must be pretty lonely.." She muttered, and she saw that the panther's form had tensed. 'Could it be true?' She thought to herself, and without thinking, she reached out and scratched the back of the panther Grimmjow's left ear. It's formed tensed once more, and she said in a soft voice," You won't be lonely anymore, okay? I'll be here!" "Ai! What are you doing over there!" A familiar voice called out. She blinked, looking up to see a familiar orange haired girl waving to her," Ori-chan.." "Friend of yours?" Grimmjow asked, looking at her. She nodded and gave a sad smile," Does.. This mean I won't see you anymore?" The panther didn't respond immediately but looked away from the small child," ..Maybe." Relieved, she grinned and stood up, running to join her friend, hoping the day would end so she could meet the panther named Grimmjow once again.


	2. Chapter One: Precious

Chapter One: Precious

The song in this story is called Hartes Ciel, Melenas Walasye. I've put the English lyrics in parenthesis. The English lyrics come from an Ar Tonelico forum called 'A Reyvatiel's Melody' .com/watch?v=IMEKnZjh99Q&feature=related

Grimmjow landed onto the grass of the human world, the void of his home world dispersing into nothing. 'Why am I here?' He thought, realizing that he had come here without any actual reason. That small girl's face seemed hazy to him as it flashed before the Menos. Her smile remained clear, showing her childish innocence without fail. He growled, shaking his head as his ears tilted back. 'How annoying.' He thought to himself once again. But he remembered how sad Ai was when they parted, and he began to wonder if it was because of that look she wore he came back. Grimmjow began to believe that it was because he didn't want to be bothered by a human girl like her, and that he could tell her that he would eat her if she didn't leave. However, it was her voice that made her think differently.

"Hitorikiri de aruita atarimae no mainichi  
_I walked alone, day after day_  
Kakomareta sekai wo kowasanu youni ikiteta  
_The world surrounding me kept existing the same way_  
Kagami ga utsusu no wa usotsuki no egao  
_The smiling faces of liars are reflected in the mirrors_  
Kokoro no kumori wo sakasama ni  
_Reversing the clouds inside my heart"_

His right ear twitched, and he looked in that direction to find the small human girl once more. Her hair was braided into two sections, with loose strands flying freely from the soft breeze. The white dress she wore swayed at the melody of the song she was singing, and the large smile was still on her face. Why he felt relieved to know she was smiling, he'll never know. Why he didn't want the seven-year-old to stop singing, he didn't know either. Possibly it was because it was the first time he's heard a human child sing, or maybe it was because the lyrics seemed to bring him a comforting peace. Something he couldn't find in Hueco Mundo.

"Takusan no hitotachi yukikau sora no shita de  
_Many people wandering under the sky_  
Jibun wo mamoru tame kagi wo kakete ikiteta  
_To protect themselves, they live a life locked in_  
Sonna watashi ga ima shitta shiawase wa  
_The "me" of the past is now a known happiness_  
Ude wo nobashitara todoku mono  
_Something I can touch if I reach out with my arms"_

Suddenly, she stopped singing, and walking. She looked around, as if looking for something, or someone. Grimmjow remained silent. But then, she laughed. She looked in his direction, her smile still there," You can come out you know." The panther walked from the bushes he had hid behind, and sat in front of the girl with his tail swaying from side to side. "Why do you sing something like that." He demanded. For some reason, he found it offensively determined. From the way she sang it, it sounded like she knew how everyone felt, and wanted to bring them into a world of everlasting peace. Something that couldn't be achieved. Despite her being a child, and that kind of wish something only a child would want to come true, he still found it offensive.

Ai shrugged," I'unno. I just really like the song." His ears perked faintly," Why?" The girl's right pointer-finger pressed against her chin; her thinking pose as he found himself calling it. She nodded; her approval of her answer. "It's because it's the truth about everyone." She responded. His eyes narrowed in confusion, and her fingertips pressed themselves together as she stared at them," I want everyone to be happy because everyone is precious in one way or another. If I sing this song, maybe people will understand why everything bad that happens is breaking us apart." It wasn't the answer he was expecting, but he wasn't surprised at it either. Ai seemed like that kind of girl. The kind of human that would sacrifice her own happiness for the happiness of a thousand souls. A foolish, and kind, human.

He sprawled himself out on the soft grass, growling," Then keep singing." She tilted her head," Eh?" He glared into those teal eyes with irritation," If you want them to realize what you found, you said that you had to keep singing. So why stop." "You don't find it childish?" She asked. He was bewildered at how smart the small girl was, but he simply said," I find it pointless. But you're a child, and you think like a child. Even if I were to rip your soul apart, it wouldn't change that you are NOTHING but a child." For an odd reason, as soon as he said those words, Grimmjow wanted to take them back. But instead of finding shock and tears within her eyes, she simply smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes, and laced her hands together as if she was praying. Praying for her wish to be realized. Slowly, her mouth opened, and she began to sing again.

"Tobira no mukougawa senobi wa iranai  
_At the other side of the gate, I don't need to overdo it_  
Arinomama no kotoba de katarikakeyou  
_Let us talk with words of truth_  
Soshite kono sekai e koko de au hito e  
_Thus, to this world, to the people I meet_  
Hana wo tabeneta ai no uta wo okurou  
_Let us express the song of love that tied the flowers together"_

He closed his eyes, resting his head upon his large paws as she continued to sing that wishful song. Lost in his own thoughts, he found himself fighting against his instincts. To kill everyone to become the 'King'. Why didn't he want to kill Ai? Let alone bring her hopes down? No matter what the reason, he found himself unconsciously wanting to protect the one thing that seemed precious to him..

And that.. is Ai.


End file.
